second chanses-MyungYeol-YAOI
by lynfinity7
Summary: Sungyeol mengalami kejadian yang merengut harga diri dan masa depannya,dan apakah dia akan memaafkan pelaku dari kejadiab itu. dan akankah Sungyeol mendapatkan kebahagiaannya?
1. Chapter 1

Annyeong…

Selamat membaca… Semoga bisa suka dan terhibur.

Warning : typo sana sini,EYD kacau..

Author : Lynda_Lkim

Titlle : Second Chances

Genre : Yaoi

Rate : PG 15

Length : oneshoot- Molla^^

Cast : MyungYeol,and other ^^

Author POV

"lupakan kejadian ini. Anggap kita tidak pernah melakukannya." Ujar Myungsoo dingin pada Sungyeol. Sementara Sungyeol hanya menundukkan kepalanya sambil menahan airmatanya yang hampir jatuh.

"kalaupun kita akan bertemu lagi nanti. Anggap kita tidak saling kenal." Ujar Myungsoo lagi. Lalu beranjak meninggalkan kamar hotel.

Sedangkan Sungyeol masih terduduk di ranjang sambil menekuk lututnya dan menangis keras setelah mendengar pintu kamar yang ditutup dengan keras.

"hiks…. Hiks…" isak Sungyeol. "aku benar-benar membenci namja itu. Dia sudah menodaiku lalu pergi meninggalkanku begitu saja. Hiks… hiks… sampai kapanpun aku akan tetap membencinya." Ujar Sungyeol diantara isakannya.

_**5 year letter**_

"eomma…." Teriak balita dengan seragam TK,sambil berlari kearah namja yang merentangkan tangan untuknya.

"aku sayang eomma." Ujar namja kecil itu begitu sampai di pelukan Sungyeol. Ya,namja itu adalah Sungyeol,Lee Sungyeol.

"eomma juga sayang Myungyeol." Jawab Sungyeol. "mmmm.. kenapa tiba-tiba jagoan eomma mengatakan seperti itu pada eomma?" Tanya Sungyeol.

Myungyeol tersenyum "songsaemnim bilang,anak yang baik adalah anak yang sayang pada kedua orang tuanya eomma." Jelas Myungyeol dengan polosnya.

"mmm.. jagoan eomma memang pintar." Ujar Sungyeol sambil mencium pipi Myungyeol.

"hyung….." interuksi seseorang. Yang membuat Sungyeol dan Myungyeol menatap kearah Sumber suara yang sepertinya meredam kemarahan.

"eh… Sungjongie,waeyo?" Tanya Sungyeol dengan polosnya.

"Hyung…. Kau bilang padaku untuk menjemput Myungyeol." Ujar Sungjong sambil melototkan mata lebarnya sehingga makin lebar menyeramkan. "tapi,kenapa kau menjemputnya sendiri? Kau tau kau sudah menganggu kencanku dengan ." lanjut Sungjong sambil menghentakkan kakinya sebal.

"mianhae Jongie… aku lupa mengabarimu kalau ada yang mengantikanku. Mianhae Jongie." Jelas Sungyeol.

Sungjong memutar bolamatanya gemas,lalu berjongkok di depan Myungyeol "Myungyeol,aku harap kau tidak mewarisi sikap eommamu yang ini. Kau mengerti?" kata Sungjong pada Myungyeol.

"ne paman." Jawab Myungyeol,karena tidak mau mendengar ocehan pamannya yang cerewet ini.

"kajja…. Kita pulang." Ajak Sungyeol.

"ne eomma." Jawab Myungyeo,lalu menggandeng tangan Sungyeol. "Jongie,kau mau pulang atau meneruskan kencanmu?" Tanya Sungyeol pada Sungjong. Yang langsung mendapat deathgrale dari Sungjong.

"berhenti bersifat kekanakan seperti itu Lee Sungjong. Pantas tak kunjung bisa kau taklukkan. Kau mau ikut mobilku atau pulang naik bus?" ucap Sungyeol sambil memunculkan sifat aslinya.

"hyung…." Rengek Sungjong. Yang mulai merasa takut dengan munculnya sifat asli Sungyeol.

"eomma dan paman memang sama-sama aneh." Ujar Myungyeol,yang membuat duo Sung itu membelalakan matanya mendengar anak berusia 4 tahun lebih sedikit itu mengucapkan hal itu. Lalu berjalan mendahului Sungjong dan Sungyeol.

"hyung,dulu orang yang tidur denganmu sehingga menghasilkan Myungyeol,orang type yang seperti apa?" Tanya Sungjong.

Pletakkk…

Pertanyaan bodoh Sungjong menghadiahkan jitakan manis di kepalanya.

"jangan ungkit atau sebut namja bajingan itu di depanku." Ujar Sungyeol dingin,sambil melotot kearah Sungjong.

"ne hyung. Mianhae…"

Sungyeol POV

Benar… pria seperti apa appanya Myungyeol? Itu juga aku ingin tau. Meski aku sangat membencinya tapi mau bagaimanapun juga dia adalah appa Myungyeol.

Myungyeol,,tumbuh menjadi anak yang cerdas dan tanggap dengan sekitarnya. Dia juga memiliki mata elang yang tajam seperti namja itu. Yang paling kuingat dari namja itu adalah mata elangnya yang tajam. Myungyeol sangat mengerti aku,sehingga dia hampir tidak pernah mengungkit siapa appanya,karena dia tau itu akan membuatku sedih.

"hehhh…" aku menghela nafas. Sambil menatap wajah damai Myungyeol yang sedang tertidur di pelukanku. Saat ini aku memang sedang menemani Myungyeol tidur siang.

Aku mengingat kejadian 5 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku dan keluargaku memang sedang berlibur ke Osaka,untuk merayakan ulang tahunku yang 17. Tapi apa yang aku dapat di hari sweet seventeenku.

Aku mendapatkan pengalaman pahit. Seorang namja yang tak aku kenal,yang kebetulan bertemu denganku. Namja yang sedang mabuk itu mengambil harga diriku,menghancurkan impianku dan membuatku memiliki Myungyeol. Aku mencium puncak kepala Myungyeol,sekarang Myungyeol adalah hartaku yang paling berharga.

Sejak saat itu aku sangat membenci namja itu,bahkan aku tidak berusaha mencarinya saat aku tau aku hamil karena dia. Aku benar-benar membencinya. Meski tidak sampai hati aku membencinya,karena walau bagaimanapun dia appa Myungyeol.

Tok… tok…

Klekkk..

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu dan mendapati Hoya,sahabatku menyembulkan kepalanya saja,tentu sambil menunjukkan senyum khas malaikatnya.

Kemudian perlahan dia memasuki kamarku,dan mendekati ranjangku dimana aku sedang berbaring. Lalu duduk di sampingku.

"ada apa?" tanyaku to the point.

"hehehe.. Dongwoo hyung memintaku untuk menemuinya. Karena inginmeminta bantuanku." Jawabnya. " lalu?" tandasku. "atarkan aku Yeol,please.." jawabnya lagi sambil menunjukkan angel gaze-nya.

Aku memutar bola mataku "kaukan bisa mengantarnya sendiri Hodori.." ujarku. Aku senang memanggilnya Hodori karena dia suka sekali dengan warna ungu. Seperti sekarang bajunya sampai sepatunya ungu.

"ayolah Yeol. Aku berjanji akan mengantar jemput Myungyeol selama seminggu di TK. Bagaimana tawaranku?" tawarnya. Aku terkekeh pelan.

"aku tidak sesibuk itu untuk mengurus anakku sendiri Hoya." Jawabku. Dia mempoutkan bibirnya.

"ayolahh yeoll…. Kumohon padamu." Mohonnya lagi.

Aku memutar bola mataku lagi. "baiklah." Jawabku akhirnya.

"yes… yes… yes… kau memang yang terbaik." Ujarnya girang.

"eommaa….." panggil Myungyeol. Sepertinya terbangun gara-gara percakapan kami tadi.

"kau bangun sayang?" tanyaku. Dia mengucek matanya.

"kita ajak Myungyeol,agar kau tidak bosan nanti." Ujarnya bahagia.

"yak… kau…"

"ajushi mau mengajakaku pergi?" Tanya Myungyeol antusias.

"ne~~~ mari bersiap-siap." Jawab Hoya.

Saat ini kami sedang berada di lobby Nam corp. kami sedang menunggu Dongwoo hyung,temanku juga pacar Hoya. Myungyeol tampak kagum dengan ikan besar yang ada di aquarium besar yang ada di lobby ini. Aku tersenyum melihat anakku,jarang-jarang dia seperti itu.

"Hobaby… Yeolli.." panggil sebuah suara yang sangat aku kenal Dongwoo hyung. Tentu saja.

"hyung.." sambut Hoya gembira.

Drttt… drttt…

Ponselku bergetar,aku mengeluarkannya dari saku dan melihat layarnya. Eomma….

"aku permisi angkat telepon dulu." Pamitku pada Hoya dan Dongwoo hyung. Mereka kalau sudah bertemu pasti akan lupa segalanya.

Author POV

Sementara Sungyeol mengangkat teleponnya,Myungyeol tetap asyik mengagumi ikan besar yang berada di aquarium super besar lobby perusahaan itu.

"apa yang bisa ku bantu untukmu hyung?" Tanya Hoya pada Dongwoo.

"ahh.. begini baby. Adik ipar dari bosku baru saja tiba dari Jepang. Dan bosku ingin agar aku mengantarnya keliling Seoul,tapi karena pekerjaan yang di berikan Woohyun,ahh maksudku direktur Nam sedang banyak maka aku meminta bantuanmu baby. Bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku kan?" jelas Dongwoo.

Hoya terlihat memikirkan itu. "ne,aku akan membantumu hyung." Jawab Hoya. "lalu,dimana orangnya?"

"sebentar lagi dia kemari…. Loh kemana Myungyeol?" jawab dan Tanya Dongwoo saat tidak melihat Myungyeol di depan aquarium itu. Hoya dan Dongwoo saling berpandangan.

Sedangkan Myungyeol yang memang dalam masa-masa penasarannya,ingin melihat gedung tinggi menjulang lebih jauh mulai meninggalkan lobby. Dia berharap menemukan ikan yang lebih menarik lagi. Dan tanpa sadar dia sampai di tempat yang tidak dia kenal.

Myungyeol mulai kebingungan karena sekarang dia tersesat,dan dia mulai mengeluarkan air matanya. Saat ia mencoba berlari.

Brukkk..

Myungyeol terjatuh karena menabrak kaki seseorang. Dan karena takut Myungyeol mulai menangis lebih keras.

"hiks…eomma…. Eomma…hiks…" tangis Myungyeol.

Myungsoo POV

Enak saja,memang dia pikir aku anak kecil apa. Tidak bisa keliling kota Seoul sendiri. Jangan mentang-mentang Nam pabbo itu sudah jadi kakak iparku dia seenaknya memperlakukanku. Meskipun aku ini orang Jepang tapi aku lahir di korea dan sempat tinggal di korea.

Drrtttt….. drrtttt….

Aku merogoh sakuku dan segera melihat siapa yang menelpon,kemudian aku menekan tombol hijau dan menempelkan ponsel ketelingaku.

"ne hyung. Waeyo?" jawabku langsung,begitu tau yang menelpon adalah hyungku sendiri,Sunggyu.

"yak… bisakah lebih sopan padaku sedikit Kim Myungsoo." Teriaknya. Aku menjauhkan ponselku. Dia memang bertambah cerewet sejak mulai hamil.

"ne,mianhae hyung. Ada apa?"

"kau sudah menemui Woohyun?" tanyanya. "ne,aku sedang di kantornya sekarang…"

Brukkk…..

Ada yang menabrakku. Aku melihat anak kecil terjatuh di depanku.

"hiks…. Eomma…eomma…. Hiks.." tangis anak kecil itu sambil memanggil eommanya.

"kau bersama anak kecil Myung? Siapa?" Tanya Gyu hyung.

"nanti aku telepon lagi." Ujarku lalu menutup sambungan teleponnya. Lalu aku berjongkok di bawah anak kecil yang ada di hadapanku ini.

"eomma…. Myungyeol mau eomma… hiks… eomma.." tangisnya. Aku mengamati wajahnya. Anak kecil ini mengingatkan pada diriku waktu aku masih kecil,hanya bedanya bibirnya yang mungil itu terlihat menggemaskaskan. Aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya.

"kenapa kau ada disini?" tanyaku. Dia menatapku,dan aku kaget karena matanya sama persis dengan mataku,dan benar-benar cerminan diriku saat seusianya.

"hiks…. Hiks… Myungyeol tersesat… hiks… Myungyeol mau eomma…. Hiks…" ucapnya sambil menangis lagi.

Entah kenapa,tiba-tiba aku mengulurkan tanganku dan menggendongnya. Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah seperti ini pada anak kecil. Entah kenapa setelah aku menggendongnya aku merasa seperti ada getaran bahagia di hatiku karena bersentuhan dengan anak ini.

"jadi…. Myungyeol,itu adalah namamu?" tanyaku,dan dia menganggukkan kepalanya mengiyakan. "mmm… dimana kau berpisah dengan eommamu?" tanyaku sambil menghapus airmatanya.

"hiks.. di depan aquarium besar… hiks.." jawabnya. Aquarium? Apakah di lobby kantor ini. Eommanya sungguh lalai menjaga anaknya,ibu macam apa ibunya itu.

"bagaimana kalau kau berhenti menangis dan kita cari eommamu?" tawarku. Mata elang kecilnya menatapku,benar-benar sama persis dengan mataku.

"benarkah,paman akan membantuku mencari eommaku?" tanyanya. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju lobby.

Saat tiba di lobby. Anak ini berontak dari gendonganku,minta turun. Aku menurunkannya. Dan kemudian dia berlari ke arah gerombolan beberapa orang yang sedang duduk di ruang tunggu lobby. Kupikir ibunya salah satu dari mereka. Aku melihat sekretaris Woohyun hyung yang berwajah Dino itu juga disana.

Aku berjalan menghapiri mereka,saat ini Myungyeol sedang memeluk namja yang kuduga ibunya. Tapi aku seperti pernah melihat namja itu.

"eomma….hiks…" aku bisa mendengar tangis Myungyeol.

"kau darimana saja sayang? Kami semua khawatir padamu." Ujar namja itu sambil mencium Myungyeol.

"Tuan muda Kim!" ujar Dongwoo saat melihatku,otomatis semua menoleh padaku. Dan saat pandanganku terarah pada namja berpipi chubby yang sedang menggendong Myungyeol.

DEG…

Seolah jantungku berhenti berdetak,seolah sistim syaraf di tubuhku berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

"paman itu yang mengantarku kesini eomma." Kudengar samar-samar ucapan Myungyeol,dan ia memanggil namja itu dengan sebutan eomma. Mata kami tetap saling tatap. Apakah namja berpipi chibby itu adalah eomma Myungyeol.

Sungyeol POV

Namja itu terus menatapku,begitupun denganku. Aku terus menatapnya,apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Tolong bangunkan aku jika aku sedang bermimpi.

"paman ini yang mengantarku kesini eomma." Ujar Myungyeol. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari namja itu ke Myungyeol. Kemudian aku menatap namja itu lagi. Tatapan matanya benar-benar tajam.

"ekhem…" Dongwoo berdeham. Otomatis membuyarkan tatapan kami.

"apakah kalian sudah saling kenal?" Tanya Hoya. Dengan cepat aku menggelengkan kepalaku. "tentu saja belum." Jawabku dingin. Karena aku ingat betul dengan apa yang namja ini katakan padaku dulu,kejadian itu tidak akan pernah kulupakan.

"Hoya... ini adalah adik ipar direktur Nam yang ku katakant ladi…. Tuan,ini Lee Howon kau bisa memanggilnya Hoya. Dia yang akan mengantar anda berkeliling nanti." Jelas Dongwoo hyung. "ah… dan ini Lee Sungyeol dan anaknya Myungyeol,anda tidak keberatan kan kalau mereka ikut berkeliling dengan anda?"

Aku menatap Dongwoo hyung tajam. "maaf…hyung sepertinya cukup Hoya saja yang mengantar tuan ini berkeliling." Kataku dingin. " aku dan Myungyeol permisi pulang dulu." Lanjutku lalu beranjak dari tempat ini.

"eomma… aku belum berterimakasih pada paman itu." Ujar Myungyeol di gendonganku.

"Sungyeoliiieee.." aku mendengar Hoya memanggil namaku tapi tak kuhiraukan sama sekali. Aku tetap meneruskan langkahku.

Kenapa? Kenapa kau pertemukan aku dengan namja itu ya Tuhan. aku berharap tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi dengan namja yang sudah menghancurkan masa depanku dan membuatku seperti ini. Membuat Myungyeol tumbuh tanpa adanya appa disampingnya.

Sekarang aku mendudukkan diriku di bangku taman yang tidak jauh dari gedung perusahaan itu. Kemudian aku menangis sambil menutup wajahku,aku tidak peduli ada Myungyeol disampingku yang melihatku seperti ini.

"hiks… hiks… eomma… kenapa eomma menangis?" kudongakkan kepalaku saat mendengar Myungyeol yang bertanya sambil terisak. Aku membawanya kepelukanku.

"apakah eomma marah pada Myungyeol? Hiks.." tanyanya lagi. Aku mengusap airmataku lalu menatap wajahnya dan mengusap air matanya lalu aku tersenyum.

"anni.. eomma tidak marah pada Myungyeol. Jadi kenapa Myungyeol menangis juga? Mmm" tanyaku pada Myungyeol.

"Myungyeol tidak mau melihat eomma bersedih." Jawabnya polos. Aku mencium pipinya,entah kenapa meski usianya baru menginjak 5 tahun. Dia sangat peka terhadap lingkungan sekitarnya.

"eomma tidak akan pernah marah pada Myungyeol kalau Myungyeol selalu menjadi anak yang baik." Kataku.

Dia menatapku. "ne eomma. Myungyeol janji akan menjadi anak yang baik. Jadi,eomma jangan menangis lagi ne?" katanya.

"ne,eomma janji." Jawabku. "kajja.. kita pulang,sudah sore."

"ne eomma. Kajja." Ujar Myungyeol,lalu menarik tanganku agar berdiri bersamanya.

Saat ini aku sedang di pinggir jalan karena mobilku mogok,padahal aku harus segera menjemput Myungyeol. Aku tidak punya banyak waktu. Aku terus menempelkan pobsel ketelingaku. Tapi tak kunjung ada jawaban dari Sungjong.

"aishhh… Lee Sungjong kemana kau ha?" desisku. Apa boleh buat aku akan naik bus saja. Tapi saat aku baru melangkah.

Tinn…tinn…

Aku melihat mobil hitam,berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku terheran mobil ini sangat mewah kenapa berhenti di depanku seingatku aku tidak punya teman yang mempunyai mobil semewah ini. Lalu kaca mobilnya turun,dan aku lumayan terkejut saat Hoya yang ada di balik kemudinya.

"ada masalah Yeol?" tanyanya. Seingatku mobil Hoya berwarna ungu dan tidak semewah ini.

"be..begitulah." jawabku. "dan kau mobil siapa ini? Ah,…. Aku pergi dulu. Aku hampir terlambat menjemput Myungyeol." Kataku.

"ehh… bagaimana kalau kau kami antar?" Tanya Hoya. Aku berfikir saat ia menyebut kaya 'kami' apa maksudnya? Aku memberikan tatapan bingung.

"bolehkan kita mengantar Sungyeol menjemput anaknya terlebih dahulu sebelum kita melanjutkan perjalanan kita?" Tanya Hoya pada seseorang di jok belakang,kemudian senyum lebar mengembang di bibir Hoya.

"naiklah Yeol." Suruh Hoya. Aku ragu,tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Myungyeol menungguku lebih lama lagi. Maka aku memutuskan untuk naik.

DEG

Aku mematung setelah aku duduk di jok depan saat kulihat namja itu ternyata yang duduk di jok belakang. Harusnya aku ingat kalau Hoya sedang mengantar namja itu keliling kota Seoul.

Author POV

Myungsoo hanya menatap keluar jendela. Awalnya dia tidak ingin mengijinkan Hoya untuk mengantar Sungyeol. Tapi begitu mendengar nama Myungyeol disebut entah kenapa ada kerinduan ingin bertemu anak kecil yang sangat mirip dengan dirinya.

Sungyeol hanya terdiam sambil tetap menatap kedepan,sementara Hoya yang merasakan atmoser yang tegang. Hanya bisa membatin 'ada apa dengan mereka?' lalu Hoya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali memfokuskan diri pada jalan.

"gomawo." Ujar Sungyeol langsung bergegas keluar dari mobil ketika sampai di TK. Sementara Hoya hanya bengong.

"selalu seperti ini." Gumam Hoya.

"ekhem… kalau boleh tau Hoya. Kemana suami temanmu itu?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"mmm… itu… sebenarnya…. Sungyeol single parent." Jawab Hoya. Myungsoo membelalakan matanya mendengar jawaban Hoya.

"maksudmu?" Tanya Myungsoo lagi.

"hehhh.." Hoya menghela nafasnya. "sekitar 5 tahun yang lalu waktu Sungyeol berlibur ke Jepang bersama keluarganya. Dia bertemu dengan namja yang sedang mabuk,lalu namja itu menodainya dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Satu bulan kemudian barulah Sunyeol sadar kalau dia hamil." Hoya menghentikan ceritanya.

"setelah itu hidup Sungyeol tidak mudah. Orang tuanya sempat mengusirnya dari rumah. Dia juga pernah hampir kehilangan nyawanya dan bayinya. Untunglah dia masih bisa di selamatkan. Kalau aku bertemu dengan nappeun namja itu pasti akan membunuhnya." Jelas Hoya. Mengakiri kalimatnya dengan memukul setir.

"lalu apa yang terjadi sekarang?" Tanya Myungsoo. Sekarang pikirannya sudah melayang kemana-kemana.

"untunglah sekarang semua sudah membaik,sejak Myungyeol lahir. orangtua Sungyeol mau menerima Sungyeol kembali. Dan sekarang Sungyeol tinggal berdua dengan adiknya. Ah… kenapa jadi membicarakan Sungyeol. Kau ingin kemana sekarang?"

Tanpa basa basi Myungsoo langsung keluar dari mobil. Sementara Hoya hanya terdiam,karena dia tau percuma karena Myungsoo sudah berlari lumayan jauh ke dalam halaman TK.

"ada apa sih? Sungyeol dan Myungsoo aneh." Ujar Hoya sendiri. Kemudian Hoya berfikir. "kalau kulihat Myungsoo dan Myungyeol wajahnya hampir sama,apalagi mata elang mereka. Myungsoo berasal dari Jepang,sedangkan appa Myungyeol menurut Sungyeol adalah orang Jepang juga." Hoya menghentikan gumamannya. Lalu membelalakan matanya….

Myungsoo POV

Aku berlari kedalam halaman TK,setelah mendengar apa yang baru saja dikatakan Hoya barusan. Apakah benar Myungyeol adalah anakku?

Aku berusaha menemukan mereka. Aku menghentikan lariku saat aku melihat Myungyeol sedang duduk di ayunan sambil meneuk wajahnya. Sementara Sungyeol berjongkok di depannya. Kelihatannya Myungyeol sedang ngambek karena Sungyeol telat.

DEG

DEG

DEG

Aku berjalan mendekati mereka,dan sejak melihat mereka aku merasa detak jantungku benar-benar tak beraturan.

"maafkan eomma ne sayang? Eomma janji eomma tidak akan terlambat lagi… ne?" bujuk Sungyeol. Sementara Myungyeol hanya diam. "Myungyeol…."

"huweee… hiks… Myungyeol benci eomma… hiks…" tangis myungyeol. Entah kenapa hatiku berdesir.

Aku berdiri di hadapan mereka,Sungyeol mendongakkan kepalanya dan langsung membelalakan matanya begitu tau aku yang berdiri di depannya. Aku menatapnya sebentar,lalu berjongkok di depan Myungyeol.

"Myungyeol…." Panggilku. Myungyeol menatapku. Aku menyentuh pipinya dan menghapus air matanya.

"hiks.. ajushi.." panggil Myungyeol padaku. Kemudian entah dorongan dari mana aku langsung mengangangkat Myungyeol dari ayunan dan menggendongnya. Entah kenapa aku merasa bahagia saat aku memeluk Myungyeol. Benarkah? Benarkah kalau anak ini adalah anakku?

"mmm… ajushi.. sesak.." keluhnya. Aku langsung melonggarkan pelukaku,dan menatap Myungyeol. Lalu tersenyum kepadanya.

"annyeong…. Kenapa kau menangis?" tanyaku lembut.

"eomma.. terlambat lagi menjemputku ajushi." Jawab Myungyeol.

"eomma kan sedang sibuk,jadi Myungyeol jangan marah sama eomma ne?" jawabku. Myungyeol terlihat sedang berfikir. Anak ini pasti cerdas.

"tapi… eomma sering terlambat menjemput Myungyeol. Myungyeol sebal." Jawabnya sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya yang menggemaskan. Aku tersenyum.

"mulai besok.. aku janji kalau eomma pasti tidak akan terlambat menjemput Myungyeol. ne?" kataku. Aku menatap Sungyeol sekilas,dan dia tetap menatapku heran. Tapi aku melihat sedikit kilat kebencian dimatanya. "bagaimana kalau aku belikan es cream? Myungyeol suka es cream?" tanyaku. Aku melihat senyum mengembang dibibirnya.

"Myungyeol suka sekali.." jawabnya dengan suara yang bahagia,sepertinya es cream adalah salah satu makanan favoritnya. "ayo..paman kajja… kajja.." ujarnya antusias sambil bergoyang-goyang di gendonganku.

Aku membalikkan badanku dan berjalan.

"tunggu…." Cegah Sungyeol. "kau pikir kau siapa tuan? Seenakknya saja mengajak anakku tanpa seijinku." Ujarnya dengan nada dingin.

Aku menatapnya. "kupikir aku juga punya hak Sungyeol-ssi." Jawabku lalu berjalan meninggalakn Sungyeol. "kajja.. jika kau ingin ikut." Ajakku.

Author POV

Sungyeol sebenarnya ingin marah-marah dan mengambil paksa Myungyeol tapi karena memikirkan Myungyeol yang masih kecil maka dia lebih memilih diam dan mengikuti Myungsoo.

Selama perjalanan,mereka semua hanya diam,apalagi Hoya. Hoya sibuk dengan pemikirannya dan duga menduganya ada apa di antara Sungyeo dan Myungsoo. Secara bergantian mata Hoya melirik Sungyeol-Myungyeol-Myungsoo. dan tetntu saja matanya menangkap kemiripan yang ketara diantara mereka apalagi pada mata Myungyeol yang sama persis dengan mata Myungsoo,serta bibir Myungyeol yang sama persis dengan bibir Sungyeol.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Menatapku seperti itu?" ujar Sungyeol yang risih Hoya menatapnya dengan pandangan seperti itu. Membuat Hoya tersadar dan segera memakan es cream yang ada di hadapannya.

"an….anniyo…" jawab Hoya tergagap.

Sungyeol menatap Myungyeol dan Myungsoo yang sedang bermain di arena bermain anak-anak. Tanpa sadar bibirnya membentuk senyum kecil.

Saat ini suasana di dalam mobil Myungsoo hening tidak ada pembicaraan. Myungsoo terfokus pada jalan sedangkan Sungyeol menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Myungyeol yang tertidur di pelukannya. Hoya pulang bersama Dongwoo,jadi akhirnya Myungsoo yang harus mengantar Sungyeol. Dan Hoya memang sengaja merencanakan ini.

"gomawo." Ujar Sungyeol singkat padat dan jelas,lalu membuka pintu mobil dan turun tanpa memandang Myungsoo. dengan cepat Sungyeol memasuki gedung apartmentnya.

Myungsoo keluar dari mobilnya dan mengikuti Sungyeol,kemudian dia berhenti di depan pintu dimana Sungyeol masuk. Myungsoo berdiri di depanya,dan berfikir.

Tok.. tok… tok…

Myungsoo menggetuk pintu. Dia menunggu…

Klekk…

Sungyeol membuka pintunya,dan matanya memebelalak ketika melihat Myungsoo yang berdiri di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan Sungyeol bergegas menutup pintunya tapi Myungsoo menahannya.

"kumohon… ijinkan aku masuk dan bicara." Ujar Myungsoo.

"tidak ada yang perlu kita bicarakan. Aku tidak mengenalmu tuan." Jawab Sungyeol. Tapi karena tenaga Myungsoo yang lebih kuat dari Sungyeol akhirnya Myungsoo berhasil masuk.

Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo dengan pandangan dinginya. Untuk beberapa saat mereka saling pandang. Hingga Myungsoo membuka suara.

"apakah benar….. kalau Myungyeol adalah anakku?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"anakmu?" ejek Sungyeol. "bahkan kita tidak saling kenal. Kenapa anda bisa beranggapan seperti itu?" jawab Sungyoel ketus. Mendengar Sungyeol menjawabnya dengan ketus seperti itu membuat Myungsoo naik darah dan mencengkeram lengan atas Sungyeol dengan kuat.

"katakan yang sebenarnya?" geram Myungsoo. Sungyeol mulai ketakutan sekarang. Dan mulai mengeluarkan airmatanya.

"kau menyakitiku…" cicit Sungyeol. "jawab pertanyaanku. Apakah aku appanya Myungyeol?" tandas Myungsoo.

Sungyeol terdiam dan menatap Myungsoo tapi airmatanya terus mengalir. Myungsoo tetap menatap Sungyeol tajam. Sebenarnya dia tidak setega itu untuk menyakiti Sungyeol untuk kedua kalinya tapi dia pikir ini cara untuk mendapatkan kebenarannya.

"katakan?" desak Myungsoo lagi.

"hiks… kau benar-benar menyakitiku… lepaskan…" isak Sungyeol. Karena iya merasakan sakit di lengannya dimana Myungsoo mencengkeram tangannya.

"katakan sekarang…"

Sungyeol diam dan menatap kearah mata Myungsoo ada kilat kebencian dimatanya. "kalau iya kau mau apa? Bukankah dulu kau yang menginginkan untuk menganggap kita tak saling kenal." Sungyeol membuka suaranya. Lalu menghempaskan tangan Myungsoo yang mencengkeram lengan atasnya. "kuminta kau segera pergi dari rumahku." Ujar Sungyeol dingin,lalu berjalan kearah pintu. Bermaksud membuka pintu rumahnya.

Greppp….

Sungyeol membatu saat myungsoo memeluknya dari belakang. Myungsoo memeluk Sungyeol erat. Cukup lama juga mereka dalam posisi ini.

"mianhae…" ujar Myungsoo lirih. "aku tidak tau harus bagaimana meminta maaf padamu dan menebus kesalahanku. Tapi aku mohon maafkan aku." Sungyeol hanya terdiam.

Myungsoo merasakan basah di tangannya yang melingkar di perut Sungyeol,dia kemudian membalik tubuh Sungyeol. Dan memegang wajah Sungyeol lalu menghapus airmata Sungyeol.

Plakk….

Sungyeol menampar Myungsoo. Myungsoo terkaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Sungyeol. Sungyeol menatap Myungsoo tajam.

"kau pikir maaf bisa membuat segalanya kembali seperti semula? Bisa mengembalikanku agar aku bisa menggapai impianku untuk menjadi seorang dokter? Kau bisa mengembalikan masa-masa SMA ku. Kau bisa mengembalikannya?" ujar Sungyeol setengah berteriak.

"kau tau gara-gara kau,aku tidak bisa menyelesaikan SMA ku. Aku juga harus membuang jauh-jauh impianku untuk menjadi seorang dokter. Hiks… lalu sekarang kau meminta maaf dengan mudahnya." Cecar Sungyeol. "ahh.. lalu kau membuatku harus menanggung aib ini sendirian,mendengarkan orang mengatakan kalau anakku adalah anak haram. Kau tau betapa sakitnya hatiku."

"kau menodaiku lalu pergi begitu saja… kau adalah manusia paling menjijikan di dunia ini." Ujar Sungyeol dingin.

Myungsoo yang mendengarkan penuturan Sungyeol itu hanya bisa diam dan merasakan rasa bersalah yang sangat.

"jadi,karena sekarang hidupku dan Myungyeol sudah bahagia. Kuhomon tinggalakan kami. Berpura-puralah tidak mengenal kami saat bertemu kami lagi nanti." Ujar Sungyeol mengulang kata-kata Myungsoo 5 tahun yang lalu.

**END**

HEHEHE….

Gomawo for read….


	2. Chapter 2

Maaf sebelumnya readerdeul. Terjadi salah upload. #bow.

Ini yang bener kelanjutan second chances. Maafkan saya

Semoga semua terhibur dengan ff saya …

Langsung ke cerita saja…

Warning : typo beterbangan,EYD kacau, and DBaS

*NO SUNTING-MENYUNTING*

Author : Lynda_Kim

Title : Second Chances (sequel)

Genre : Yaoi

Rate : PG 15

Length : 1of3

Cast : MyungYeol,and other ^^

Author POV

Setelah kejadian di rumah Sungyeol itu,membuat Myungsoo sering melamun. Sudah 5hari sejak kejadian itupun Myungsoo hanya diam-diam memperhatikan Sungyeol dan anaknya dari jauh. Misalnya tadi siang dia hanya bisa memperhatikan Myungyeol dari gerbang TK. Kemudian masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan menggikuti Sungyeol yang menjemput Myungyeol untuk pulang kerumah mereka.

"yak.. Kim Myungsoo aku sedang bicara padamu." Teriakan seseorang membangunkan Myungsoo dari lamunannya. Lalu dengan malas Myungsoo menatap kearah suara dengan nada tinggi itu.

"kau ini kenapa sih? Sejak beberapa hari yang lalu menjadi aneh?" Tanya orang itu,yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sunggyu.

"hyung…. Apakah…. Ah.. tidak jadi." Ujar Myungsoo. Sunggyu menaikkan alisnya penasaran. Tidak biasanya adiknya yang cool itu seperti ini.

"kau ada masalah?" Tanya Sunggyu. Myungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya,lalu tertunduk lesu. "kau tidak biasanya seperti ini Myung,kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu padaku." Kata Sunggyu yang memang sudah sangat penasaran,hal apa yang membuat adiknya yang cool sedingin es ini seperti ini.

"hyung,apakah kau masih menganggapku sebagai adikmu kalau aku melakukan tindakan yang bejat?" Tanya Myungsoo tanpa menatap Sunggyu,sementara Sunggyu membelalakan matanya mendengar pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut Myungoo itu.

"kau….. apakah kau melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku malu atau keluarga kita malu Kim Myungsoo?" Tanya balik Sunggyu. Dan JLEB pertanyaan Sunggyu sukses membuat Myungsoo mematung karena pertanyaan Sunggyu tepat sasaran.

Sunggyu melototkan mata sipitnya. "apa yang telah kau lakukan Kim Myungsoo….. katakan padaku?" Tanya Sunggyu dengan nada dingin,yang membuat Myungsoo menciut karena Sunggyu hanya akan mengeluarkan nada seperti itu kalau dia benar-benar marah. "katakan sekarang,ingat kau itu direktur Kim corp. Japan. Apa yang akan dikatakan orang jika mereka tau seorang CEO perusahaan melakukan perbuatan yang buruk." Sambung Sunggyu.

Myungsoo menundukkan kepalanya. " aku….. aku.."

"cepat katakan Kim Myungsoo." paksa Sunggyu yang merasa tidak sabar.

"aku… sudah… punya anak hyung." Akhirnya kalimat singkat itu bisa keluar dari mulut Myungsoo.

Singggg~~~~~

Suasana sunyi senyap,Sunggyu menatap cengo kearah adiknya. Sedangkan Myungsoo mempersiapkan diri menerima amukan hyungnya yang super cerewet itu.

"kau….. sedang bercandakan?" Tanya Sunggyu masih tetap cengo. Myungsoo memberanikan diri menatap Sunggyu.

"anni hyung,aku serius. Anakku sudah berumur ±4,5 tahun sekarang,dia sudah masuk TK hyung,dia cerdas sama sepertiku. Dia namja. Dan wajahnya sama persis seperti aku hanya bibirnya mirip sekali dengan eommanya." Myungsoo menjelaskan sambil tersenyum,dia akan tersenyum kalau mengingat Myungyeol.

Bak…bukk….bakkk….

"hyung… hyung… appo…" rengek Myungsoo. Sunggyu memukul Myungsoo dengan bantal sofa.

"rasakan… kau benar-benar keterlaluan kalau bercanda denganku.." ujar Sunggyu yang merasa di permainkan Myungsoo.

"aww… hyung… hentikan."

"aku pul…. Gyuie…" suara yang akan mengucap salam itupun langsung terkejut dan menghampiri istrinya yang sedang hamil memukuli adiknya sendiri dengan bantal sofa.

"rasakan… awas kau Kim Myungsoo." kesal Sunggyu.

"chagiya… hentikan.. chagiya.. apa yang kau lakukan." Woohyun berusaha menghentikan istrinya yang sedang mengamuk.

"lepaskan chagi.. aku akan menghajar anak kurang ajar ini. Beraninya dia mengerjaiku." Berontak Sunggyu.

"aku tidak berbohong hyung.. aww…" bantah Myungsoo.

"HENTIKAN…." Teriak Woohyun,seolah ada tombol pause yang menghentikan mereka. "ada apa sebenarnya ini Myungsoo? dan kau Gyuie,ingat kau sedang hamil control emosimu. Aku tidak ingin terjadi apa-apa dengan uri aegi." Kata Woohyun*tumben didy bijaksana#plak.

Sunggyu menghela nafas dan mengendurkan otot-ototnya yang menegang tadi. Sementara Myungsoo membenarkan posisi duduknya. Dan Woohyun mendudukkan dirinya.

"nah.. sekarang katakan ada apa?" Tanya Woohyun. Kemudian Sunggyu menjelaskan semuanya. Dan sama seperti Sunggyu tadi Woohyun juga cengo mendengar apa yang di katakana Sunggyu.

"kau serius Myung?" Tanya Woohyun. "ne,benar aku tidak bohong." Jawab Myungsoo mantap.

"chagiya…" cegah Woohyun saat Sunggyu hendak memukul Myungsoo dengan bantal sofa. "lalu apa rencanamu sekarang?" Tanya Woohyun serius. "kau taukan posisimu di perusahaan. Andai berita ini tersebar luas,imagemu dan image keluarga kita kan hancur. Meski kau belum resmi di angkat tapi kau adalah calon yang paling kuat Myungsoo." terang Woohyun,sementara Sunggyu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya setuju.

"aku tidak tau hyung. Dia menolakku,dia tidak ingin aku bertanggung jawab. Dia membenciku hyung. Dia juga melarangku untuk menemui anakku lagi." Jelas Myungsoo. "aku tidak tau harus bagaimana hyung. Jebal tolong aku. Aku tau aku salah dulu meminta dia untuk melupakan kejadian itu dan berpura-pura tidak mengenaliku. Tapi beberapa hari yang lalu saat aku bertemu dengannya dan anakku. Aku merasa seperti namja yang sangat kejam yang telah menelantarkan darah dagingnya sendiri."

"jadi,yang kau katakan adalah benar?" Tanya Sunggyu tajam yang di jawab anggukan oleh Myungsoo. Sunggyu benar-benar tidak menyangkan kalau adiknya bisa melakukan itu. Memang Myungsoo tergolong anak yang sedikit kurang ajar tapi dia tidak menyangka kalau Myungsoo berbuat sejauh itu.

"jadi,siapa nama namja itu?" Tanya Woohyun.

"Sungyeol,Lee Sungyeol. Dia teman dari pacar sekretarismu hyung." Jawab Myungsoo.

"Dongwoo? Teman pacar Dongwoo?" Woohyun sedikit terkejut. "apakah namja tinggi dengan pipi chubby dan bibir mungil itu?" Tanya Woohyun. Pasalnya Dongwoo sering memilih tempat meeting di caffe milik Sungyeol yang suasananya sangat menenangkan.

"kau tau hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo balik.

"tentu saja,aku sering mengadakan meeting dengan klien di caffe miliknya." Jawab Woohyun.

"aku ingin melihat namja itu Myungsoo,kau harus menunjukkan namja itu padaku besok." Ujar Sunggyu tiba-tiba. Woohyun dan Myungsoo menoleh kearah Sunggyu.

"kau serius hyung?" Myungsoo memastikan.

Sunggyu melototkan kembali mata sipitnya. "tentu aku serius. Aku ingin melihat namja seperti appa yang bisa menaklukkan hati adikku yang sedingin es ini." Jawab Sunggyu.

Esoknya….

Saat ini Sunggyu sedang berada di dalam mobil Myungsoo,mereka sedang parkir tidak jauh dari gerbang TK Myungyeol.

"nah hyung kau lihat anak kecil itu?" kata Myungsoo sambil menunjuk Myungyeol,Sunggyu mengikuti arah teluntuk Myungsoo. "yang memakai tas berwarna hitam,dia anakku hyung."

"yang itu…. …." ujar Sunggyu saat melihat Myungyeol.

"tentu… dia anakku hyung."

Pletakkk…..

"dia hadir gara-gara kebejatanmu. Dimata Negara dia juga belum resmi menjadi anakmu tau." Ketus Sunggyu. "dia belum ada yang menjemput?" Tanya Sunggyu saat melihat Myungyeol kembali masuk kehalaman TK dan duduk di ayunan.

"sepertinya Sungyeol terlambat lagi." Jawab Myungsoo.

"tunggu apalagi Myungsoo. ini kesempatanmu untuk mengambil hati anakmu. Dasar bodoh." Cecar Sunggyu.

"yak… hyung,dia tidak tau kalau aku appanya." Kata Myungsoo.

"maka dari itu,mulai dari sekarang kau dekati dia. Agar nanti saat kau katakan kalau kau appanya dia bisa menerimamu."ujar Sunggyu.

"kau benar hyung." Kemudian Myungsoo turun dari mobilnya. Dan menghampiri Myungyeol.

"Myungyeol…" panggil Myungsoo,Myungyeol menatap ke arah Myungsoo.

"paman…" balas Myungyeol,lalu tersenyum.

Sungyeol POV

"Ricky-ah.. aku akan menjemput Myungyeol dulu. Aku sudah terlambat." Pamitku pada Ricky salah satu waiter yang bekerja di caffeku.

"ne hyung. Hati-hati." Jawab Ricky. Kmeudian aku langsung berlari keluar dari caffe menuju mobilku lalu mengemudikannya dengan kencang menuju TK. Aku sudah sangat terlambat,kuharap Myungyeol tidak ngambek padaku.

Tapi aku terkejut karena begitu aku sampai di TK,TK sudah tidak ada satu orangpun. Kemana Myungyeol? apakah dia berada di kelasnya? Dengan segera aku menuju kantor gurunya.

"selamat siang." Sapaku.

"selamat siang .." sapa Guru Shin#ngeksis dikit. Kekeke~~ "ah.. kalau anda ingin menjemput Myungyeol,tadi Myungyeol sudah di jemput oleh seseorang." Aku membelalakan mata begitu mendengar penjelasannya.

"apa maksud anda?" tanyaku memastikan. Perasaanku sekarang sudah campur aduk.

"tadi sudah ada yang menjemput Myungyeol . Myungyeol bilang Myungyeol mengenal orang itu." Jelasnya lagi.

"bagaimana ciri-ciri orang itu?" tanyaku. Siapa orang itu? Kalau eomma dan appa tidak mungkin. Kalau Sungjong pasti guru Shin tau.

"mmm.. dia sangat mirip dengan Myungyeol. apalagi mata mereka." Jawab guru Shin.

DEG

Seolah sistim syarafku berhenti begitu mendengarnya. Satu-satunya orang yang mirip dengan Myungyeol dan mempunyai mata yang sama dengan Myungyeol hanya orang itu. KIM MYUNGSOO.

Aku terdiam di dalam mobilku. Kemana dia membawa Myungyeol? dan dimana aku bisa menemukan mereka.

Ah,Dongwoo… Dongwoo hyung…

Aku segera mengambil ponselku dan mencari nomor Dongwoo hyung,lalu segera menempelkan ponsel ketelingaku. Aku menunggu …

"yeobeseo…" sapa orang di seberang sana.

"hyung.. boleh aku meminta nomor ponsel….. Kim Myungsoo." kataku tanpa basa-basi,aku agak sedikit ragu saat menyebut nama Myungsoo.

"ha? Kau tidak salah Yeol?" tanyanya. Aku memutar bola mataku.

"cepat berikan saja hyung." Kataku,aku tidak sedang ingin bercanda sekarang.

"hehehehe.. aku akan mengirimnya lewat pesan." Jawab Dongwoo. Aku langsung memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Tringggg~~~~~~~~

Ponselku berbunyi tanda pesan masuk. Aku segera melihatnya dan benar saja pesan dari Dongwoo. Aku langsung menekan tombol panggil pada nomor yang dia kirimkan padaku.

Aku menunggu panggilanku tersambung. Ah… tapi…

Pip..

Aku memutus panggilanku yang belum tersambung. Aku memikirkannya lagi,kenapa aku harus menghubunginya? Iya kalau benar dia yang membawa Myungyeol kalau bukan…

Andweeee…. Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Myungyeol. Airmataku kurasakan menetes. Myungyeol… siapa yang membawamu sayang.

Tringgggg~~~~~~~~~~~~`

Ada pesan masuk di ponselku,dengan segera aku melihatnya.

_From : no number_

_Myungyeol sedang bersamaku,kuharap kau jangan cemas. Emmm.. Mianhae,karena aku membawa Myungyeol tanpa meminta ijin darimu. Kumohon jangan khawatir_

_Appa Myungyeol_

Aku membulatkan mataku begitu selesai membaca pesan itu. Jadi benar,dia yang membawa Myungyeol. beraninya dia….. aku segera membalas pesan itu.

_To : no number_

_Dimana kau sekarang? Aku akan menjemput anakku._

Lalu aku mengetik tombol send. Tak berapa lama…

_From : no number_

_Di Hyunday mall._

Begitu selesai membaca pesan itu aku langsung menyalakan mobil dan menuju Hyunday mall.

Setelah memarkingkan mobilku aku langsung menuju area bermain anak-anak. Aku memang tidak bertanya dia dimana,tapi karena dia bersama Myungyeol aku bisa menebak dimana mereka.

Aku berjalan sambil mencari-cari dimana mereka. Kemudian aku melihat namja brengsek itu sedang duduk di caffe yang memang satu tempat dengan area bermain anak-anak. Itu tempat biasa aku mengajak Myungyeol bermain. Aku segera berjalan menghampirinya.

Aku memandang kearah area bermain anak-anak,tapi aku tidak menemukan Myungyeol. Dimana Myungyeol?

"ekhemmm…" aku berdeham begitu sampai di depannya. "dimana Myungyeol?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi. Dia menatapku,tatapannya sedikit aneh kalau kupikir.

"ah.. kau datang. Mmmm… duduklah." Suruhnya.

Aku memutar bola mataku. "katakan dimana anakku,ingat kita tidak saling kenal tuan." Ujarku ketus tanpa memandangnya.

"ayolah.. kumohon.." dia memohon padaku. Aku menghela nafasku,lalu mendudukkan diriku di depannya. Tentu saja tanpa menatapnya.

"mmm.. Lee Sungyeol.. kumohon maafkan aku…" katanya akhirnya. "aku telah melakukan ini semua padamu,aku tau kau pasti membenciku,tapi kumohon maafkan aku."

Aku segera menolehkan pandangnku kearahnya,dan menatapnya penuh kebencian.

"kau tidak memperhatikan apa yang aku katakan padamu tempo hari?" kataku dingin.

"ku mohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua,aku janji akan memperbaiki semua." Katanya.

"hehhh… memperbaiki apa? Kau sudah merusak semua tuan Kim Myungsoo."

"Sungyeol kumohon,aku akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan menikahimu dan membesarkan Myungyeol bersamamu. Kumohon berikan aku kesempatan kedua." Katanya lagi. Aku semakin membelalakan mataku. Apa dia ingin aku menikah dengannya? Apa dia gila.

"aku tidak butuh tanggung jawabmu,aku sudah bisa membesarkan anakku sendiri tanpa bantuanmu. Mengingat memang selama ini aku yang membesarkannya sendiri." Kataku ketus. "dimana Myungyeol? aku ingin membawanya pulang."

"eomma…." Aku mendengar suara Myungyeol memanggilku,dan benar saja saat aku menoleh aku melihat Myungyeol berjalan kearahku sambil menggandeng tangan seseorang. Siapa namja cantik itu? Dia sedang hamil pula.

"eomma…" saat sudah memelukku. "eomma selalu terlambat menjemput Myungyeol."katanya sambil memanyunkan bibir mungilnya yang imut. Aku segera mencium pipinya,lalu tersenyum.

"mianhae… eomma sedikit sibuk tadi di caffe." Ujarku lalu mencium pipinya lagi.

"untung ajushi datang dan mengajak Myungyeol kesini untuk bermain. Kalau tidak kan Myungyeol bosan harus menunggu disana sendiri eomma." Ujarnya. Aku sedikit tidak percaya dengan apa yang di ucapkan anakku ini. Benarkah usianya baru 4,5 tahun? Aku memang pintar,tapi anakku ini sungguh pintar dan cerdas. Apakah Kim Myungsoo orang yang sangat cerdas? Ehhh… kenapa aku jadi berfikir tentang dia.

"jadi,sekarang ayo kita pulang." Ajakku pada Myungyeol.

"anniyo… aku masih ingin bermain disini." Katanya. lalu turun dan kembali ke area bermain lagi. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya pasrah.

"Myung… aww.. bayiku bergerak.." ujar namja manis bermata sipit itu. Kulihat dia memegangi perutnya,siapa namja ini?

"duduklah…" ujar Myungsoo. Namja itu lalu mendudukkan dirinya. Dan apa yang dilakukan Myungsoo membuatku membelalakan mataku.

Myungsoo mengusak-usap perut buncit namja itu,siapa namja itu? Apa hubungan mereka? Kenapa Myungsoo harus mengusap perutnya? Atau jangan-jangan…

Aishhh… Lee Sungyeol kenapa kau jadi seperti orang yang cemburu seperti ini?

"ahh.. maaf,aku menganggu kenyamananmu." Namja sipit itu berbicara,dan membuatku keluar dari pikiran koyolku. "bayiku memang seperti ini,selalu mengusikku kalau aku sedang capek. Tapi setelah ada yang mengelus-elus perutku pasti dia tenang." Ujarnya. Aku hanya tersenyum. Apakah namja ini istrinya Myungsoo. Lalu apa maksudnya? Dia mengajakku menikah? Dasar namja brengsek.

"sudah hyung?" Tanya Myungsoo.

"Ne,gomawo Myung." Jawab namja itu dengan senyum manisnya. "mmm… kau eommanya Myungyeol?" Tanya namja itu padaku.

"ne.. aku eommanya Myungyeol." jawabku. Myungsoo dan namja itu bertatapan,aku tidak tau apa arti tatapan mereka.

"aku Kim Sunggyu,senang bertemu denganmu adik ipar." Katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Dan apa yang dia katakana sukses membuatku membelalakan mataku. Tentu saja aku syok dengan apa yang baru aku dengar,dia memanggilku adik ipar?

"Sungyeol-ssi… Sungyeol-ssi.." panggilannya membuatku tersadar kembali.

"ah.. ne,Lee Sungyeol. Senang bertemu denganmu juga.." jawabku sedikit terbata.

"mmm.. ternyata kau memang manis dan cute. Pantas Myungyeol begitu menggemaskan sepertimu. Tapi sayang matanya tidak menggemaskan sepertimu." Ujarnya.

"hyungg…." Myungsoo memanggilnya hyung. Apakah dia kakak Myungsoo.

"apa?" jawabnya ketus. "kupikir aku menyukaimu dan Myungyeol…. jadi Myungsoo,kapan kau akan membawanya ke Jepang untuk di perkenalkan ke appa dan eomma?" tanyanya. Aku dan Myungsoo membelalakan mata mendengar ucapannya. Satu yang aku pikirkan tentang namja ini. Terlalu agresif.

"hyung…. Aku…." Kata Myungsoo.

"maaf… aku permisi pulang." Aku memotong apapun yang akan Myungsoo katakana. Aku tidak bisa lama-lama di dekat kakak beradik ini. Adiknya brengsek tapi kakaknya seperti malaikat kupikir. Tapi aku juga tidak tau.

Aku beranjak dari kursiku.

"tapi Sungyeol-ssi."

"permisi hyung." Kemudian aku berjalan kearah area bermain. Untuk memanggil Myungyeol.

"Myungyeol,kkaja kita pulang." Ajakku.

"eomma.. aku masih ingin disini." Katanya.

"anni… besok kita kesini lagi. Kau pasti sudah capek,ayo?" kataku. Kemudian dia berjalan kearahku sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Aku segera meraih dan menggendongnya.

"besok eomma janji. Kita akan kesini lagi." Kataku. Tapi,dia tetap murung. "Myungyeol tidak mendengar eomma?"

"hiks… hiks…" isaknya. Kenapa dia menangis? Bukankah biasanya dia akan menurut. "hiks… hiks… hiks… huweeee.." tangisnya semakin keras.

Myungsoo POV

dia beranjak pergi ,dan apa yang di katakana Sunggyu hyung sungguh ekstrim.

"hyung kau terlalu berani." Kataku dengan nada kesal.

"aku hanya membuka jalan untukmu." Katanya cuek sambil memainkan jari di perut buncitnya. Aku hanya menghela nafas.

Sudah seminggu sejak kejadian itu. Bayang-bayang Lee Sungyeol dan Myungyeo selalu menghantuiku. Misalnya saat ini,aku sedang menandatangani beberapa dokumen kerja sama dengan Woolim corp. aku sama sekali tidak bisa konsentrasi. Memang sekarang aku sedang menggantikan Sunggyu hyung yang sedang hamil,ini juga untuk memantapkan posisiku nanti di Jepang.

Tok…. Tok…. Tok…

Aku mendongakkan kepalaku ketika mendengar pintu di ketuk dan aku melihat Sunggyu hyung datang dengan wajah yang agak panic. Tumben dia datang,ada apa?

"Myungsoo… hosh…hosh…" panggilnya. Aku segera menghampirinya dan memberikan segelas air padanya. Dia meminum air itu dengan cepat.

"kau kenapa hyung? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Woohyun hyung?" tanyaku. Dan mendapat deathgrale darinya.

"pabbo…. Kau tau barusan Myungyeol dilarikan ke rumah sakit." Katanya.

DEG

Begitu mendengar kalau Myungyeol dilarikan kerumah sakit jantungku seolah berhenti berdetak.

"dia demam tinggi,aku tadi mengunjungi Woohyun dan Dongwoo mendapat telpon dari pacarnya yang mengatakan kalau sekarang Myungyeol sedang dibawa ke rumah sakit. Kau harus cepat." Katanya.

Tanpa pikir panjang akau langsung berlari,tanpa mempedulikan kerjaanku tadi. Aku segera berlari menju parkiran,dan naik ke mobilku lalu bergegas kerumah sakit.

Aku berlari di koridor rumah sakit,setelah bertanya pada reseptionis rumah sakit dimana kamar Myungyeol. Aku sampai di depan sebuah kamar,aku mengintip di dalamnya. Aku melihat Hoya sedang berdiri di samping Sungyeol yang duduk di kursi samping ranjang Myungyeol. Tanpa ba bi bu aku langsung membuka pintu. Hoya dan Sungyeol menatapku. Kulihat mata Sungyeol merah dan airmata masih menghiasi mata indahnya.

Aku langsung menghambur di samping ranjang Myungyeol,tanpa mempedulikan Sungyeol dan Hoya yang menatapku aku menyentuh hening Myungyeol dan memegang tangannya.

"mmm. Aku akan menunggu di luar." Kudengar samar-samar Hoya berpamitan. Aku tetap menatap Myungyeol,wajahnya pucat dan panas. Aku mencium keningnya.

Aku menatap Sungyeol yang menatap Myungyeol sambil menangis. Maka ku berjalan mendekatinya kemudian membawanya kepelukanku.

"hiks…. Hiks.. ini salahku… ini salahku… Myungyeol sakit gara-gara aku…" isaknya di pelukanku. Aku mengelus punggungnya,aku tidak menyangka dia tidak menolak pelukanku.

"sttt.. ini bukan salahmu… Myungyeol akan segera sembuh." Ujarku menenangkannya. Dan tanpa kuduga sekarang dia membalas pelukanku. Dia kembali terisak,sudah cukup lama kami berpelukan seperti ini sepertinya jasku basah oleh airmatanya sekarang. Aku menikmati ini semua,kuharap dia mau memaafkanku. Aku akan terus mencoba untuk membuatnya mau menerimaku.

"nghhh… appa…." Aku mendengar suara Myungyeol. Kami melepaskan pelukan kami dan segera mendekati Myungyeol. Myungyeol mengigau.

"appa….nghhh … appa.." dia terus mengigau,dan memanggil appa. Apakah dia merindukanku? Aku segera mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya dan berbisik.

"appa disini sayang." Bisikku di telinganya. Aku memegang tangan mungilnya. Dan dia kembali terlelap dan tidak mengigau lagi. Apakah dia bisa merasakan keberadaanku? Aku mencium puncak kepalanya lagi. Kemudian aku mengalihkan padanganku ke Sungyeol. Dia hanya menatap Myungyeol entah apa yang ada di pikirannya.

"Sungyeol…." Aku mencoba memanggilnya. Dia menatapku. Aku menatapnya dan berusaha menunjukkan keseriusanku dan ketulusanku padanya. "aku tau waktunya sekarang tidak tepat,tapi aku mohon maafkan aku,berikanlah kesempatan kedua padaku. Aku berjanji akn selalu menjaga kalian dan tidak akan pernah menyakiti kalian. Aku mohon Sungyeol menikahkah denganku." Ujarku. Dia tetap menatapku tanpa emosi. Kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke Myungyeol.

"ini semua demi Myungyeol. Sungyeol kumohon. Myungyeol juga memerlukan kasih sayang dariku,appanya. Aku mohon,berikanlah aku kesempatan kedua." Aku terus memohon pada Sungyeol. Kupikir dia sedang memikirkannya,mengingat dia tidak meledak-ledak seperti waktu itu.

"nghhhh…. Eomma.." Myungyeol bangun dan memanggil Sungyeol dengan suara lirihnya.

"ne,eomma disini sayang." Kata Sungyeol langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke kepala Myungyeol juga. Aku menatapnya,jarak kami lumayan dekat.

DEG

Perasaan apa ini,Aku baru tau kalau dia memiliki wajah yang putih mulus,dan sangat manis. Bibirnya yang mungil,benar-benar menggodaku. Aku benar-benar tidak salah menghamili orang dulu#PLAK BANG PIKIRANMU….

"ajushi…" aku tersadar mendengar Myungyeol juga memanggilku. "kenapa ajusi ada disini?" tanyanyz dengan suara serak.

"mulai sekarang,jangan memanggilku dengan ajusi lagi. Kau harus memanggilku… appa." Kataku. Sebelum mengucapkan kata appa aku menatap Sungyeol,matanya melebar.

Myungyeol menatapku,kulihat dia sedang berfikir. Mungkin dia sedang mencerna apa yang aku ucapkan barusan. Aku menatap Sungyeol dia tetap memelototkan kepalanya.

"appa…. Benarkah paman adalah appaku?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih lagi. Aku tersenyum.

"benar aku adalah appamu. Maafkan appa selama ini tidak ada disamping Myungyeol. appa sayang Myungyeol." ujarku. Pasti anak ini mengerti apa yang brusan aku katakan.

"hiks… akhirnya Myungyeol punya appa.. huwee.." dia malah menangis. Aku segera memeluknya,dia membalas pelukanku dengan erat. Kemudian aku melepas pelukanku,dan menghapus air matanya.

"Myungyeol mau memaafkan appa?" tanayku lagi.

Dia menganggukkan kepalanya. "Myungyeol sayang appa." Katanya bahagia lalu memelukku lagi.

"appa juga sayang Myungyeol." balasku. "jja.. Myungyeol harus istirahat,biar cepat sembuh lalu appa akan mengajak Myungyeol jalan-jalan."

"tapi.. appa tidak akan pergi lagi kan?" tanyanya khawatir. Aku mengusap pelan kepalanya.

"tentu saja tidak. Appa akan selalu berada di samping Myungyeol." kataku.

"tapi…"

"appa benar sayang.. kau harus tidur supaya cepat sembuh dan bisa bermain dengan appa lagi." Ujar Sungyeol. Yang membuatku memaku menatapnya. Aku tidak percaya dia akan mengatakan itu.

"appa janji? Tidak akan meninggalkan Myungyeol?" dia mengacungkan jari kelingkingnya padaku

"ne,appa janji." Jawabku lalu menautkan jari kelingkingku ke jarinya yang mungil. Kemudian Myungyeol tersenyum.

"ne aku akan tidur sekarang." Katanya lalu memejamkan matanya lagi. Aku terus mengawasinya,tak berapa lama kurasakan nafasnya mulai teratur dan itu menandakan kalau dia sudah tidur.

Aku menegakkan badanku dan menghampiri Sungyeol yang berdiri di depan jendela. Entah apa yang membuatku berani memeluknya dari belakang. Dia terkaget tapi tidak berontak,benarkah ini adalah pertanda yang baik. Dia akan menerimaku?

Cukup lama kami dalam posisi seperti ini,diam dalam pemikiran masing-masing. Aku harus terus berusaha agar dia memberikan kesempatan kedua untukku.

"Sungyeol-ah…. Kumohon…. Berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi,aku akan menebus semua yang telah aku lakukan padamu." Kataku lirih,aku benar-benar mengatakannya dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam.

Kurasakan basah di tanganku,apakah dia menangis? Aku segera membalik badannya,dan benar dia menangis. Aku segera menangkup wajahnya,dan menghapus airmatanya dengan jariku.

"uljima…. Kumohon jangan menangis lagi.. kupikir sudah cukup banyak kau menangis karena apa yang telah aku lakukan padamu." Ujarku. Membawanya kepelukanku.

"kenapa… hiks.. kenapa kau baru datang sekarang." Ujarnya sambil melepas pelukanku dan memukul-mukul dadaku. Aku menangkap tangannya dan memeluknya lagi.

"mianhae… jeongmah mianhae Sungyeol-ah…" ujarku. Sambil memeluknya erat,dia membalas pelukanku sambil tetap menangis. Kami tetap pada posisi ini untuk beberapa saat.

Aku melepas pelukannya,dan kembali menangkup wajahnya. Dan menatap matanya langsung.

"Lee Sungyeol. Kumohon maafkan aku dan berikanlah aku kesempatan kedua,aku berjanji tidak akan mengecewakanmu lagi dan akan selalu membahagiakan kalian berdua. Kumohon menikahkah denganku?" aku mengungkapkan lagi. Dia menatapku seolah mencari ketulusan dimataku. Dan beberapa saat kemudian dia menganggukkan kepalanya.

"kau mau memberikan kesempatan padaku?" tanyaku memastikan. Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagia di suaraku.

Dia menundukkan kepalanya lagi,dan mengangguk. Aku segera memeluknya lagi.

"gomawo… gomawooo Yeollie." Kataku. Aku melepas pelukaku dan mengangkat wajahnya yang tertunduk kemudian mendekatkan wajahku ke wajahnya. Dia memejamkan matanya aku juga memejamkan mataku. Kurang beberapa senti lagi lagi…

Klekkkk…

"hyung…. Myungyeol kena….." suara itu terputus.

Kami langsung menjauhkan diri masing-masing. Dan kami sama-sama salah tingkah. Kulihat wajahnya memerah. Aku menatap namja yang datang itu.

"ah…J..Jongie…" panggil Sungyeol.

"ah.. maaf menganggu kalian." Ujar namja itu dengan senyum konyol.

Klekk..

Kudengar pintu dibuka kembali dan munculah namja dengan rambut blonde dengan wajah dingin yang hampir sama dinginnya dengan wajahku.

"bagaimana keponakanmu,chagi?" ujar namja itu.

"ah,hyung bagaimana Myungyeol?" Tanya namja bermata kucing itu. Kupikir dia adik Sungyeol,aku pernah dengar cerita dari Hoya kalau Sungyeol punya adik.

"ah… dia sedang tidur Jongie." Jawab Sungyeol.

"annyeong hyung.." sapa namja berambut blonde itu. "annyeong ." balas Sungyeol.

"hyung,dia siapa?" Tanya Jongie.

"mmmm… dia Kim Myungsoo…. appanya Myungyeol." jawab Sungyeol sedikit ragu.

Dan Sungjong langsung membelalakan mata kucing lebarnya.

**TBC**

Hehehehe.. gimana yeorobun? Mian kalau gak ngena.

Gomawo for read.

Reviewnya saya tunggu….


End file.
